HetaRonpa - World Life of Mutual Killing (Inspired by Dangan Ronpa)
by HetaRonpa
Summary: Matthew Williams was chosen by his government to become the representative of Canada. He and 19 promising Nationites are invited to World's Promise Academy to finalize their training. The Academy seems normal, until the students find out they are trapped inside. The only way out is to commit murder and get away with it. Will Matthew and his classmates fall into despair?
1. Chapter 1

The iron gate of World's Promise Academy was wide open and ready to accept the incoming students. This special Academy trained the talented youths of the world. Any graduate of World's Promise was expected to become a success in life. They were practically guaranteed to become masters at their respective talents.

The young men and women of this Academy were not only talented, however. They were chosen by the governments of their respective countries. The teenagers were trained in the ways of their countries. They spent years learning the history of their country, and how to rule it wisely.

They were picked at a young age, and were destined to become the Nations themselves, per say. The chosen ones were to devote their lives to their country, and they would always work behind the scenes to maintain a strong Nation. They would rule the country for the rest of their lives.

It was an honor to be chosen, and World's Promise Academy was the final test for the young Nationites. Matthew Williams happened to be one of these special children. He still remembered the day where his life had been thrown away for the sake of his country. Matthew had been just 8 years old when a government official took him away from his family.

He saw his family regularly, of course, but most of his time was spent in an office, learning about his great country, Canada. Matthew didn't want this lifestyle, but it was thrust upon him against his wishes for normalcy. He was constantly told that the reason that he was chosen was because of his exceptional talent. The young blond was known as a World Powers Level Poet. Even at a young age he could write poetry that could compete with the classical poems that he liked to read. His boss told him that what Canada needs the most is a peaceful guy calling the shots, and Matthew fit that description to the T. Unless you got him angry, of course.

The poet often pondered on how he, of all people had been chosen for this lifestyle. From his years of learning about Canada, he knew that parents were required to inform the government of a child if they had an exceptional talent. This was the same for every country in the United Nations. Matthew's parents had been proud when Matthew was picked to be the representative for Canada. They were heartbroken, sure, but the overwhelming sense of pride took over the feelings of pain.

Matthew tried to keep a positive head wherever he went, and that was how he was going to tackle World's Promise Academy. Having a rational mind was the best way to go about life, after all.

The school was large, almost larger than life. Since it was located in Northwest America, the grand size of the school made sense. The black gate coiled like ivy branches within itself. The metal poles within them twisted and bended into beautiful shapes. The Academy was on the outskirts of a grand city in Washington. Matthew couldn't recall the name.

The building itself was a welcoming cocoa brown, and the windows seemed to be covered with black panels. _Well that's odd_, Matthew thought. _I wonder why the windows are blocked_?

Ignoring the ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach, he continued his examination of the school's exterior. The hand carved wooden doors were also wide open. He couldn't see too far into the school, even with the doors wide open. The hallway seemed dimly lit, which was another strange feature of the school. The grass was freshly cut, and the smell of earth welcomed Matthew in a strange way. The Academy seemed really nice, minus the weird things that he noticed.

Matthew took in a breath before he crossed the threshold. _This is it. All of my classmates are from around the world, and this is supposed to help us mature. Well, here goes nothing._ The Canadian closed his eyes, and passed the gate.

He kept moving forward until he walked into the school. Matthew opened his eyes when he slipped past the doors. The second the sole of his show touched the black tiled floor, his head started to spin.

The boy tried to back away and exit the school, but the spinning sensation became more powerful. He fell to his knees and his whole body felt like it was moving a hundred miles a minute. The last thing Matthew saw was a grinning white bear before his vision faded to black and the world around him vanished.

Little did he know, but the World Life of Mutual Killing was going to begin for the Nationites. Their lives would be flipped upside down, and nobody was safe. The Games had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where... am I?" Matthew questioned. He'd woken up in a strange, dark classroom. Cobwebs dangled off the desks, and the room seemed worn down. The chalkboard had a message written on it in chalk.

The Canadian had read it over and over again. It said, "Hello you mongrel! Today is a very special day! Go to the gymnasium as soon as you wake up, or else."

So far, Matthew was doing a pretty good job of ignoring the rules. He didn't want to follow what a nameless person told him to do, especially when he couldn't remember any details of why he was here. All the poet remembered was his name, title, and that he had his phone on his person. He remembered that he had entered World's Promise for some reason, and then he saw a bear and passed out.

_What an odd reason to faint,_ Matthew thought.

He felt a little worried about why he couldn't recall much. He felt as if he shouldn't trust this eerie place. The gloomy classroom seemed almost sinister. It was obvious that the classroom was no longer in use.

_Why would I go to a school that's abandoned? Did I come to the right school?_

He stood up and the desk shook when he moved. Matthew needed to investigate, but it was probably the smartest idea to go to the gymnasium.

He walked out of the room, but stopped in his tracks when a flashback slammed into his head. He was sitting in an office, glancing over what seemed to be important documents. The office was small and cluttered. It had a dark themed color pallet, and the wooden desk in the center seemed like an antique. For some reason, it gave Matthew comfort. He longed to stay in the flashback, but it ended in a snap.

The boy leaned back against the wall, and felt even more confused than before._Well, that was unusual. Why would I have a flashback like that? Why did it seem so familiar? Those papers... they looked fancy. What would someone like me be doing somewhere as official as an office?_

The violet eyed teen instinctively reached into his hoodie for his cell phone, but felt a different rectangular object in his pocket instead. He grasped the thing for a minute, and then yanked it out of his clothing.

"Huh?" Matthew exclaimed in confusion. He was holding a black device, bigger than a cell phone. At Matthew's touch, it whirred to life and the bright screen hurt his eyes. When he adjusted to the light, he noticed that the screen displayed a picture of himself. He was smiling, and his wavy hair got in the way of his face, as usual. Information about Matthew was located on the side, and his title as a Poet was displayed under his name. _How did they get a picture of me? Where is my phone? Is this some sort of ID?_

The blond decided that by thinking too hard, he was just making his situation even worse. More questions were aroused every time he investigated something too closely. If he went to the gymnasium, his questions could be answered and he could probably leave this nightmarish Academy. The poet experimentally tapped the screen of his ID card, and a map of the school appeared on display.

According to the map, if Matthew turned left and kept going straight, he'd be at the gymnasium. The teen nodded, and slipped the card back into his pocket. Glancing around as he moved, Matthew hurried to the meeting place. It was hard to see more than a few feet ahead in the hall. Purple lights lit the entire floor, which helped slightly.

After passing more classrooms, the Canadian reached the gymnasium. The gymnasium was in the center of the hall, and besides the hall from which Matthew came from, there were two other halls. They would be explored later. All that mattered now was the gymnasium. Matthew felt a chill creep down his spine as he pulled open the set of double doors.

The first thing Matthew Williams noticed about the odd gymnasium was the light. It was much brighter than the corridor, and it was clearly one of the focal points of the school. The second thing that he noticed was the teenagers. Matthew did a quick count in his head, and he realized that eighteen other students were scattered around the gym. They all turned to look at Matthew, and some of their shoes squeaked against the wooden, yellow floor. The poet looked away. He wasn't really used to that level of attention.

It took him a couple seconds to look back at the many faces that were looking at him, and he waved a shaky hand. The others looked confused like him, so he assumed that they were in a situation like him. Nobody was talking, and Matthew felt like he should say something.

Before he could say anything however, one of the students in the front of the group walked up to him. He got about a foot away from Matthew, and then proceeded to roll his eyes. Matthew couldn't help but wonder what the guy's problem was.

The boy took a step closer to Matthew and hissed in an English accent, "Try to be punctual, please. We've already been thrown into the ring, and we don't need anyone to be disobedient, now do we?"

The boy had a confident air about him, and his emerald green eyes gave his face a more frightening tone. He had scruffy blond hair, and a set of eyebrows that could put a caterpillar to competition. The lad wore a white dress shirt, khakis, and freshly waxed brown shoes. To complete the look, he wore a green vest and a golden watch on his right wrist.

_Well, clearly he's rich. I have to address him in a polite tone, even if he does get nasty._

Matthew looked straight into the boy's eyes. He replied in a warm tone, "I'm sorry! I just woke up a few minutes ago!" He had woken up maybe ten or so minutes ago, so he wasn't lying. Matthew never lied. It was just part of his nature.

The boy smirked, and Matthew had a feeling that the only reason that he was acting so cocky was because he was stressed. Matthew was excellent at reading body language, and this boy was the picture of worked up at the moment.

The green eyed lad proclaimed, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, the World Power Level Prince. I am the Prince of England, and I'd like to be treated with respect." He extended a firm hand. Matthew shook it, trying to be as friendly as he could.

Arthur continued on. "Now, you don't need to tell me your name. You're Matthew Williams, World Powers Level Poet. I saw it on the Student ID Card menu where all of the Student Biographies are located. Since someone nicked our phones, they clearly want us to stay in this school. Seems ominous, doesn't it?"

_Arthur sure does have a lot to say... I didn't know you could see things about the other students, so that's nice! I'll look at that later. I still can't believe I'm talking to a _prince _of all people. It's an honor!_

Matthew smiled. "It's an honor to speak with you, Prince Kirkland. Thank you for telling me about the Student Biographies! It does feel a little creepy here. I don't trust this at all."

He spoke in a softer tone. "I really don't know what's happening, and I don't want to know. Do you feel the same?"

The prince nodded. "I do. I know this isn't good, and I'll get to the bottom of it."

* * *

**Originally, all the characters were going to be introduced next chapter. It was far too sloppy, however. So, expect something totally different. **

**Also, this AU has a blog on tumblr now! The url is hetaronpa-wlmk, so you know what to do (because you can't post links on here). Just type hetaronpa-wlmk . tumblr . com in your address bar (without the spaces of course). ****Come check us out! Thank you :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

This new and fragile world was being treated like a puzzle by everyone around Mathew Williams. Prince Kirkland seemed ready to dirty his hands for the sake of solving the mystery. With a quick look at the other teenagers, Matthew observed that they all wanted to leave the school.

They were really a lively bunch of people. Groups were already beginning to form, and the poet could pinpoint who was weak and who was strong. Would Matthew fit in? He had no idea how to strike up a conversation with the strangers. He could really only bring up their current situation.

The Prince had walked away from Matthew, and was conversing with an energetic girl. Her skin was a radiant shade of bronze, and her teeth were as bright as pearls. The two seemed to be getting to know each other, and Matthew did need friends.

He gulped and walked up to the duo. He'd never been great with people, and now he'd have to socialize with an exotic bunch of students. The girl eyed Matthew suspiciously, but her beautiful brown eyes signaled warmth. The blond knew he picked the right person to start talking to.

The girl grinned and introduced herself. "Were you the kid who just walked in? I'm not good with faces, sorry! I'm Michelle, the World Powers Level Aquarist!"

Michelle's brown pigtails bobbed up and down as she spoke. Matthew felt a bit overwhelmed by her. She was like a little tornado, but overall, she seemed nice.

Matthew stuck a hand out and stated, "Um, actually that was me, yes. I'm Matthew Williams, the World Powers Level Poet. It's very nice to meet you, Miss Michelle."

The aquarist shook his hand and bobbed it up and down. She laughed. "No need for the formalities, Matthew!"

The Canadian just chuckled, as he was unsure of what to say. Arthur intervened before the conversation could reach an awkward point.

The prince made sure he was getting attention before he spoke. "Now that you're on a name-to-name basis, can we please discuss the matter at hand? Before Matthew interrupted us, we were trying to figure out why our memories are hazy."

Matthew gave Michelle an uneasy look. The time to develop friendships could come later. Right now they needed to figure out why World's Promise Academy was not living up to its name.

The prince waited for an answer. He was growing impatient, until two blondes approached the group. The taller one seemed on edge, while the shorter one was eager to join the conversation.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "There are _more_ interruptions? Splendid."

_You don't have to be so rude._

The taller blonde took a step forward. "I'd like to see you start something. We heard you talking about our memories. That would benefit the entire group. Don't complain at all. The more people you have to help you, the better."

Arthur took a deep breath, and nodded his head. "I suppose."

Matthew quickly pulled out his ID Card. These two obviously weren't going to introduce themselves, so he'd have to do his own research. The tall blond with piercing green eyes was Vash Zwingli, World Powers Level Shooter. He seemed aggressive, but he looked like he'd be good to have on your side.

The little blonde turned out to be Lili Zwingli, World Powers Level Tailor. She was a quiet girl, and only fifteen years old.

_What? How can these two be related? I didn't know siblings could attend this Academy together. She's only fifteen, too. I guess she's a really smart kid._

Lili declared softly yet powerfully, "We are in danger here. This isn't a normal school. On our way here, Big Brother and I inspected the entrance to the school. There's a giant vault blocking the doors of the school!"

Vash continued with the investigation. "It gets worse. There were guns attached to the vault. I didn't want to try to anything. Those guns are the top of the line. They're some of the most well-crafted that I've seen in years. I wouldn't try to break out. You'd be shot in a heartbeat."

_Shot?_

Vash and Lili obviously knew what they were talking about. It was coming clearer and clearer by the second that this school was more like a prison. The question that would keep Matthew up at night was, why? This school was supposed to be a safe haven for talented kids to grow and blossom as people.

_Trapping us in a cage is supposed to help us grow? I need to leave this Academy._

Michelle shook her head and grabbed at her brown sweat jacket's zipper. She shivered and he wished he could comfort her. Her movements seemed broken almost. She didn't look at anybody, and her words came out slowly. "This... isn't funny anymore... we're living... in a nightmare!"

Lili reached over and touched Michelle's shoulder. Michelle looked down at Lili, and the blonde girl smiled. Now was not a time for joy, but if it could cheer up Michelle, why not. Matthew couldn't bear to look at them anymore.

He started to back away from the group and he called to them, "I'm going to find more information!"

Matthew refused to look back. His heart was pounding, and adrenaline raced through him. None of this could be real. He just wanted to go home, but he couldn't even remember home! He was stuck at a road block, and it was agonizing. The poet simply could not wait any longer. He needed to fly away, to break free.

Desperately the boy ran. He closed his eyes to escape from the distorted school. He emptied his mind, and tried to focus. Ideas became to swirl in his mind, and he wished his talent would go away.

_Breathe in and out, Williams, in and out._

That was better. Matthew opened his eyes, and realized he'd made a fool of himself in front of his classmates. They had all spun around to face him. He was recovering the most ridiculous glances. His face grew hot as he mumbled an apology to his classmates.

How ridiculous! He let his sorrow consume him, and now these people would never take him seriously again. The blond sulked back to the students, and remembered that he was supposed to be gathering information.

The person nearest to him was a man with venomous green eyes and oak brown hair. A suspicious curl protruded from the side of his head. He was dressed in an ebony suit with the top undone, and a red tie was hanging loosely from his shirt. The teen obviously had a nonchalant attitude, and an unlit cigarette hung from his mouth.

Matthew's purple eyes met the green of the man's for a brief second, and the man snapped. "What do you want? You just keep causing scene after scene today!"

_He sure is friendly._

Matthew looked down at the man's black loafers. "Nothing really. I was just wondering, do you know anything about why we're here?"

The tough guy bluntly shook his head. "No. I wish I did. If you want to know about this train wreck, I'd ask pasta freak over there." He pointed to a man that was almost identical to himself.

The other man had honey brown eyes and fox red hair. He also had a curl in his hair, and it was obvious that the two were related. Matthew once again referred to his Class ID Biography Page. The dark haired man was Lovino Vargas, World Powers Level Mafia Leader. He happened to be the older brother of Feliciano Vargas, World Powers Level Artist.

_He's even mean to his brother. I wonder why? I think if I try, I could be both of their friends!_

The Canadian muttered a thanks, and headed towards Feliciano. Little did he realize, the enclosed world in the middle of nowhere was about to become even more psychotic. The wheel of despair and melancholy was rolling in.

* * *

**Yeah, I promised I'd introduce all the characters in this chapter, but that didn't happen. Next time, I think they'll all come in. Sorry I never updated! I just hit a major writer's block, but here I am now c:. I'm not pleased with the way this came out. Not at all. ****Also, Michelle is Seychelles.**


End file.
